Sexy Love
by rika411
Summary: One shot. Summer was hot and fun. But before the summer ends, secrets are revealing.


Sexy love

One shot. Summer was hot and fun. But before the summer ends, secrets are revealing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Hi every one. I was bored and thought that I should write a one shot story. So here it is. Enjoy.

"Wow, summer is over." Eriol said putting his cards down.

"NNOO, don't say that you dummy, its still summer. I'm all in." Meiling said putting all her chips in.

"Faces it Meiling, we have one more day until college. By the way, I beat you." Eriol said facing his cards up.

"Dam it." Cures Meiling.

"That's why you should have said, pass. But no. you put your self in and lose it all." Tomoyo said.

"Oh shut it you. You're the one who lost first." Meiling cross her arms.

Tomoyo smile at her friend. She looks over to the other people who were still in the game. It was Eriol, her boyfriend, Syaoran and his girl friend, Sakura.

"At lest we have a girl in the game." Tomoyo said all perky.

"Not for long." Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time.

Sakura raise a brow, "Oh really?"

"Uh-Oh." Said mike, Meiling's boyfriend, or better known as The Boy Toy.

"What." Said eriol.

"Don't look at him, Eriol." The girls all goggle. "But Eriol, my friend, your ass has been beat."

"Wait what." Eriol look down on the cards. It was a flush. She had beaten him and Syaoran.

"That's it. I'm never going to play poker with my girlfriend again." Syaoran Said throwing his cards on the table.

"Aw, does my baby feel sucky." Sakura said making a face.

"Yes." Syaoran whine.

Sakura move closer to him and kiss him on the lips. "Better?"

"No" Syaoran continue to whine.

She places another kiss.

Meiling grab a deck of cards and throw it at the couple. "Get a room."

"We are, now leave." Syaoran said, looking a little annoyed.

"We should have a song for a time like now. You know, a sing al---OW!"

Eriol was rubbing his head while everyone sweatdrop.

"Eriol, honey, No. You have tried to sing Every moment we have together. So do me a favor and stop it!" Tomoyo scream.

"You know, eriol has a point, what if we had a song?" Syaoran said hiding behind sakura.

"Yeah, what would this moment be?" Ask Eriol.

"Kill the Eriol. Kill the EERRIOL. Kill the Eriol." They all sang

"Mao, that's mean." Eriol said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a beautiful day. The sun was out and the brides all sang.

Syaoran snuggle closer to the warmth. Sakura had try to waking him up, but he won't.

"Syaoran, wake up before they see us. And we have no cloths on." Sakura said

"No, you're so comfy. I want more." Syaoran said moving his head to her chest.

Sakura blush but was over whelm with pleasure.

"Ah, Syaoran, Stop. My Brother leaves today. And – and. Mmm." Sakura mound

"I see that you like that." Syaoran said huskily.

"Dam you, your so fucking hot that I want more." Sakura said sedulity. She pushes him back and got on top of him. The sheet falls off. The sun shown from behind her make her body enhances.

Her breasts were round and full of life. Syaoran reaches up and grabs them. Sakura throws her head back.

That little movement made his member hard.

Sakura started to rock with him. She was having the time of her life when she looks over the clock. She stops.

"Oh shit." She said getting up.

Syaoran was confused. But most of all mad. "What now?" He said getting up, letting the rest of the bedding fall.

She looks over to his body, golden tan and rock hard. Perfect for a slim and curvy girl.

"We have to be at the beach in a half hour with the others." She said after walking in the bathroom.

Syaoran fallow her, "but it the same with the rest. We really want to be alone. By our self. "He pin sakura agents the wall. He grabs her butt and lifted her in place. He wanted her and she did too.

Sakura put her arms around his neck. She moves up and down. Running a rhythm with him.

Syaoran loves the feeling of him being in side of her. The water turns on. But that didn't stop them. He move and put traces to kisses on her neck and collar bone.

Sakura holds her month shut from letting any screams come out. Syaoran moves his head to Sakura's and kiss her passionately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo when you think the love brides will be here."

"I don't know, but they can't to the naughty stuff."

"You still believe that Tomoyo." Meiling said with a smile on her face.

"Will, she would have told me by now." Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

"Yeah like you told her that you've done it."

Tomoyo blush "How do you know?" Tomoyo ask all red.

"Because they are my cousin. I know them and you both had done the naughty dance."

Tomoyo turn around all red. Sakura and Syaoran were all walking down the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

"But no, for real. What if your girlfriends were pregnant?" Mike said.

"With all the sex that's going around. It would surprise me." Syaoran said with his arms on his eyes.

Eriol and Mike both smirk. "Dam it." Syaoran said

"Yo Sakura, you look a little chunky on your stomach." Meiling said.

"You too" Sakura said.

"No, you both" Tomoyo Said with a smile on her face.

Sakura and Meiling both look at her "You too, chunky."

The three burst into goggles then stop. They each look at each other. "Oh no."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura are you sure that you don't want me to come." Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

"Don't worry. I'm going with Tomoyo and Meiling to CVS. It won't take long." She said giving him a kiss.

"Dude that was weird. They all went and left us here." Mike said

"You really don't think that. They might be… you know… pregnant?" Eriol said looking all fearful.

The three stop what they're doing. They all ran out the door.

"And where do you think your going Syaoran?" Yelan ask

"I um... I umm…. Have no clue." Syaoran said truthful.

"I know that I said the approve Sakura. But the clan needs and hire and you need a wife and soon." Yelan pointed at her watch. "Make it soon son." She said walking away.

"I think that's was she is gonna get." Eriol said.

"Tomoyo what does it says." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you did it, Sakura" Tomoyo cried

"I'm sorry, but you too did the same." Sakura cried back. The both cried and hug each other.

"Such weakness." Meiling Said.

"Then what does your say." Sakura said wiping her face.

Meiling sigh and grab her stick. She sat there then turns to the other girls and cried on their arm." Mine says positive." Meiling cried.

"Me too." The other two cried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months pass. Eriol knows that he will be father, same with Mike. Tomoyo and Meiling both try to push Sakura so that Syaoran knows.

"Sakura you have to tell him. He won't leave you and plus. Our babies will grow together." Tomoyo said. She pushes sakura out the door that led to the back garden.

There was Syaoran. He seems talking to him self and it made sakura goggle. Syaoran stop and turn to her.

"Syaoran, we have to talk." Sakura said walking to him.

"O-OK." Syaoran said shaking

"Sakura sat down and over him. " I love you very much. And I won't do anything to jeopardize that." She said.

"Wait what are you saying." Syaoran said jumping to conclusion.

Sakura look at him. She kisses him on the lips and whisper "I'm pregnant."

Syaoran sat there all stun.

Sakura got scare. "I'm sorry. I um..."

Syaoran moves his head. His bangs hid his eyes.

Sakura got up and walk away.

But she didn't get too far. She was pull back and was pulling into a kiss.

"I love you too Sakura and the child that we will have. But like every child, it will need a father."

He got to one knee.

"Sakura, you are my hopes, dreams, and future. I love you when I first lay my eyes one you and even more now, knowing that theirs life growing in you. Will you make me the happiest men, and marry me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had tears running down her face. Syaoran got up and Sakura kiss him.

They turn around and face their guest. Tomoyo hands Sakura her flowers. The two walk down the isle.

Syaoran look at Sakura. She was glowing and beautiful. Her stomach was nice round and plump. Same with her Brest that he craves for.

She looks up at him. "Now behave, it's your son that's in my stomach. Plus my father and brother are watching you.

'Dam it.' Syaoran cruse.

"Wow, Sakura we're marry now. Said Tomoyo and Meiling.

The three girls all talk to there wedding.

"You know it won't be the end. They marry the same time and are all 5 month pregnant." Eriol Whine

"And to think it's only 4 more months, until the babies are born." Mike said smirking.

"Shut you." Eriol said with a threaten look.

"Wait, what's going on?" Syaoran said

Mike smile. "Eriol here is having twins."

"Oh Well, Congrats, Eriol." Syaoran said slapping his back.

"I hate you." Eriol said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years later

"Xiao Rung get down here right now." Scream the father.

The ten year old boy came running down the stairs.

"You called father?" Xiao Rung said.

"Yes what did you today at school that made your teacher call me at work today?" said the father.

"Oh nothing." Said the young boy.

Two little girls came in running, "Xiao Rung is in trouble now. Xiao Rung is in trouble now." Sang the girls.

"OH hushes you." Xiao Rung said.

The father had a smile on his face it reminded him when he was younger. But with two more sisters.

"Erika and Eliana, clam down. Go the garden and get mommy some fresh flowers." The mother said.

"Yes mommy" the two chirp.

"Now Xiao Rung, tell your father what you did at school to day." The mother ask.

Xiao Rung got all shy and red.

"I…uh…Kiss a girl that I like." He said still looking down

"That's my boy. You may go now." The father said with a smile on his face.

He turns to his wife, "like father like son."

"Syaoran."

"Oh Sakura."

Syoran walk over to Sakura and kiss her on the lips. she stops him. "You do know that I'm at lest a month." Sakura said

"Yea with a sexy body and perfect brest." Syaoran said. he lower his lips and met with hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Hope u like it. Comment back. Flames or not. Byes


End file.
